Explain It To Me
by trycee
Summary: What if Mulder found out he was the father of Scully's baby while in front of her brother and mother? And once the baby is born, will Mulder stay? A.U.
1. Chapter 1

**Explain It All To Me**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 8, Scully's Pregnancy, after Mulder comes back to life and Season 9: After William's birth.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. This is written for fun not profit.**

****What would've happened if Mulder's discussion about him being the father happened in front of her brother Bill and her mother Maggie.**

There was a knock on Scully's door, a knock she wasn't familiar with. She did her best to scoot herself off the couch until her bare toes reached the floor and then she waddled her way over and peeked through the peephole. "Oh my god...", she said, yanking the door open.

Two strong arms encircled her but released her just as quickly. "Whoa...you're bigger than Tara was..."

"Thanks...", she said, rolling her eyes at her brother Bill. "What are you two doing here?", she said, excitedly.

Her equally small mother hugged her as tightly as she could reach. "We thought you could use the surprise..."

As soon as Scully turned around, she was met with a teddy bear that Bill had bought for her. "For my little sis...What, you thought you could keep this secret?", he said, pointing at her large bulge.

"No...", she smiled. "I'm so glad to see you both...", she said, seating herself back onto the couch.

Maggie Scully pulled out a fruit and cheese tray from her cloth bags. "I brought you something...I figured the baby was costing you in groceries..."

Scully smiled. "Actually, he...," she glanced quickly at her mother who's eyes had enlargened. "Or she...has been craving pizza..."

"Like Fox did...", Maggie said, fixing a plate and handing it to her daughter.

"Yeah...", Scully said, lost in thought.

Bill sat next to her. "Charles wanted to be here...but you know Charles..."

Scully chuckled. "Yes, I know Charles..."

"So," Bill said, looking his younger sister over. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great...", she said, popping a slice of cheese into her mouth that her mother handed her.

"How far along are you?"

"A little over six months...", she sighed. "I don't even know if I have on matching shoes..."

Maggie shook her head. "Nope...but that's okay...Everyone understands..."

"What about work...How's that gonna go?", Bill said, cautiously.

Scully turned to face him. "Well...I'm planning on working up until I have the baby..."

"Dana...", Maggie said, shaking her head, as she moved around the kitchen putting up the groceries. "That's not a good idea..."

"I have a new partner...John Doggett...He's new to the X-Files...I think there needs to be at least one person familiar with our cases..."

Scully waited for Bill to react but he remained silent. Maggie on the other hand was not happy about it "Dana, I think you need to take it easy...You've been through so much in the last few months...with...Fox going missing...and then he's burial...", she said, looking her daughter in the eye. "You need to let him do as much as possible...I'm just looking out for you...and my grandchild..."

Scully glanced down at her stomach. "I'll think about it...", she sighed. "How's Tara and Matthew?", she said, changing the subject.

"Good...He misses his Aunt Dana...Since you couldn't come there, I thought I'd come here...unfortunately Tara couldn't leave work..."

"Its okay...I'll see them the next time..."

There was another knock on the door, one she recognized. She slid down until her feet reached the floor with Bill's assistance and she waddled slowly over to the door. She glanced back at Maggie and Bill before opening the door.

"Hey, Scully...We needed to talk...", Mulder said, walking in before stopping dead in his tracks. "Well...Hi!" he said, glancing from Bill to Maggie and then back to Bill.

"What in the hell!", Bill said, jumping up and walking over to Mulder. "Am I seeing a ghost or something? I thought you said he was dead..."

"We...We...buried him...", Maggie said, in shock. "Dana and I...I was there..."

"I can explain...", Scully began. "Actually, I can't..."

Mulder glanced around as if he were looking for an escape route. He felt outnumbered and he didn't like having Bill Scully stand directly in his face. "I was dead...it's not the first time...but I came back to life...Scully saved me..."

"We buried you...", Maggie said, as she tried to understand. "Dana?"

"Its a long story, Mom...", she said, walking back over to the couch.

Bill stood there staring at Mulder as if he were an apparition and Maggies hands were covering her mouth in disbelief. "I can't believe it...", Maggie said. "Its like Lasarus..."

"He's no Lasarus...," Bill scoffed. "What did you do, fake your own death?"

"No," Mulder said, side stepping Bill, and coming to sit in the arm chair across from Scully. "I came here to talk to my former partner here..."

"Former partner?", Bill asked. "What...did you two break up?"

Scully glanced over to Mulder. There was a sadness in her eyes but Mulder was staring at her stomach. "Yeah...I would say so..."

Scully turned away and Maggie walked up and placed a soft hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"What kind of mess is that?", Bill said, walking over to Mulder who stood up to the even taller man."So what...you're gonna just leave my sister to handle everything by herself? You're gonna just skip out on everything? If so...you're gonna wish you were still dead!"

"What are you talking about?", Mulder said, confused.

He glanced down at Scully but she was looking off. Bill stepped in Mulder's line of vision. "My sister deserves better than you! I tried to tell her that but she didn't want to hear it because she was in love with your sorry ass! So you're gonna just up and leave her to be a single parent?"

"What?", Mulder said, staring at Bill. "You know, this little speech you're having would be good if it were directed to the right person...because I'm not the baby's father!"

Scully's head shot up. "WHAT?", she said, staring at Mulder. "WHAT?", she repeated.

"Wait...Wait...", Mulder said. "Are you saying, I am the father?"

Maggie was shaking her head vigrously. "Fox, how could you say that?"

Scully stood up as quickly as she could and glanced back at Mulder, a mixture of venom and disbelief in her redden face. He could see tears streaming down her swollen cheeks as she walked swiftly into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"I'm the babies father?", Mulder said, as the information began to sink in.

Bill grabbed him up by the collar. "You just made King of my Shit List!"

"Wait...", Mulder said, pulling away. "I didn't know..."

"How could you not know?", Maggie spoke. "Dana was lost without you...After you'd died...I didn't think I'd ever have my daughter back...but it was your baby that kept her going..."

"Mrs. Scully...you have to believe me...I did not know...I don't think you understand...either of you...", he said, as Bill continued to glare at him. "I was dead...in the ground for three months...and I can't tell you why I was brought back...because you'd never believe me..."

"What? Aliens?", Bill said, rolling his eyes.

"I came back...and I have to admit I was angry with her...", Mulder said, as his heart ached. "I thought she'd moved on without me," he said, as his voice cracked. "I love her...I've always loved her...I swear on my father's grave, I didn't know..."

"What kind of woman do you think my sister is?", Bill asked. "You think the minute you died she went out and started fooling around with someone else?"

"No...I know she would never do that...", Mulder said as a few tears streamed down Maggie's face. "See there's something you didn't know about us..."

"Which is what?", Maggie asked.

"We tried invitro...", Mulder said, slowly. "And our last and only attempt failed...So I thought maybe she got someone else's eggs and sperm...because we couldn't have a baby of our own..."

"Why didn't you ask her?", Maggie said.

"I was working my way up to it...", Mulder sighed. "I know I hadn't been treating her well lately but that's because I thought it was someone elses baby..."

"She never told us that you were treating her...wrongly," Maggie said.

"You know how private your daughter is...She keeps everything including what happens between us to herself...even from me at times...", Mulder said. "I'm sorry...I swear I didn't know..."

"You need to tell that to Dana...", Bill said, pointing towards the darkened hallway.

Mulder sighed. He was afraid of Bill Scully but he was even more afraid of the five foot two woman carrying his child. He turned and walked over to the hallway and stood outside her door and waited a few minutes, trying to figure out what he would say. He heard Bill Scully's footsteps headed his way and so he placed his hand on the doorknob."Here goes nothing..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Explain It To Me**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

When Mulder pushed open Scully's bedroom door, he could see her seated back against the headboard, her back propped up with pillows. She was staring off into space, unaware of his movements until he touched her hand and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm done, Mulder...", she said, her eyes distant and resound. "I thought all these years...that one day...maybe one day...we would be together...and then when I asked you to be the father of my child...I thought you wanted this too..."

"I did...I do...," he said, seating himself on her bed in front of her.

She shook her head. "No you don't...I know that now..."

"Scully," Mulder said, surprised. "But I..."

"I was so happy being with you," she said, interrupting, as she continued to stare off into space. "I was happy then...because I knew that you loved me..."

"I do...", he said, softly.

"But...now I see that a child...wasn't really in your plans...Maybe the reason you had agreed to father my child back then was because you knew it wouldn't work..."

"How could you say that?", he said, reaching out to touch her hand but she pulled away.

"All I wanted to do when you were missing was tell you that our miracle DID happened...that I was pregnant naturally, of all things...Me and You created a life...we were given our chance", she said, as a stray tear trickled down her cheek. "And then when you died...I thought I was dead too...", she said, wiping her face. "And the only thing that kept me going was knowing that you weren't completely gone...", she said, touching her stomach. "I was carrying you inside of me..."

Mulder sat there as she touched her stomach lovingly, still not looking at him.

"When you said...'I'm happy for you' the other day and then how cruel you've been treating me these past few days...", she said, clenching her lips. "I think I nearly died again because I knew then that you didn't want me or the baby...but even worst than living with that is knowing you thought I had found someone else to father my child...when all I've wanted for seven years was for you to be the father of any child I could have..."

Mulder covered his mouth. He was overwhelmed with guilt as he looked into her face. She was in shock, he knew that, but he needed to some how let her know that none of that were how he felt. "Scully, that couldn't be further from the truth...", he began.

Scully suddenly turned to face him, her eyes ablaze. "I want you out of my house, Fox Mulder..."

Mulder sat there a moment. Scully could see Bill in the distance beyond her open bedroom door. "I want you out or I'll have Bill put you out...", she said, calmly.

Mulder stood up and looked back at her. "Scully, I need to explain..."

She turned her head towards her window and Mulder turned to leave. He could see the scowl on Bill's face as he walked past him out into the living room. Maggie had been standing near the hallway, listening and her eyes connected with Mulder's. She reached out and touched his hand. "Fox...you need to give her some time...Right now, she's too hurt to hear you..."

Mulder nodded. "I really didn't know, Mrs. Scully..."

"I believe you," she said, as Bill walked up to her side.

Mulder opened the door and closed it behind him. He stood outside her front door debating with himself if he should go back in or not. The thought of fighting Bill Scully and upsetting Scully and her mother stopped him. He then turned to take the stairs down to the street. Maggie placed a gentle hand on her larger son's arm. "I need to talk to Dana...and you need to calm down..."

"How am I supposed to calm down with that asshole treating my sister that way?", Bill huffed.

"He's not lying, Bill...You can see it in his face...He's telling the truth...and you know they love each other..."

"If he loves her so much...why did he flake out on her when he found out she was pregnant? And I'm not buying this whole death alien thing..."

"Bill," Maggie said, firmly. "I saw him lying in his coffin. I helped your sister with his burial plans...He was dead...He was dead..."

Bill turned and walked over to Dana's fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He popped the top and took a gulp as his mother watched him.

"I'm gonna go, talk to Dana," Maggie said, turning and heading down the hallway.

Maggie sat down in front of Dana, just as Mulder had but as soon as she did, Scully fell into her arms, her cries wafting out into the hallway into the living room where Bill sat gripping a beer in one hand and his fist in the other. Maggie did her best to calm her daughter, rubbing her head, and speaking to her in a calm motherly tone, "Its okay...It's alright..." And when Dana was calm, she told her to lay down but Scully shook her head. "Lay down with me?", she asked.

Maggie smiled and kicked off her shoes. "I used to do this when you were troubled as a little girl...", she said, climbing in on the other side.

Scully laid her head on her mother's shoulders and relaxed and before she knew it, Dana had drifted off to sleep. Maggie, from years of practice with four kids, slid carefully out of the bed and tucked her adult daughter in. She then turned and closed the door behind her, walking back into the living room. "She's sleep...I'll talk to her when she wakes up..."

"I feel like driving over to Mulder's and knocking his head in..."

"That wouldn't be wise...", Maggie said, looking at her eldest son. "He_ is_ a federal agent..."

"And I'm a naval officer...so what?", he said, still fuming.

"Let's not make things worst for her...", Maggie said, calmly. "Just watch a football game or something until she wakes up..."

"Some visit this turned out to be," Bill huffed.

"Yeah I know...but you know as well as I do that she needs him and he needs her..."

Bill smirked. "And to think you and Dad were worried about Missy's choice in men...I think Dana has all of Missy's weirdo boyfriends beat by a landslide..."

Maggie looked at her son. "I like him...I think he's good for her..."

"You like what he did to your daughter?", Bill said, raising his voice. "If Tara and I had a daughter and her boyfriend did that...I would..."

"Bill...I already told you I believe him..."

"So you believe him over Dana?", Bill said, shocked.

"No...it's not a case of right or wrong, Bill...", Maggie spoke. "I think its a simple misunderstanding...and you know how stubborn your sister is..."

"Stubborn is an understatement...", Bill said, rolling his eyes. "That's why she was still with him for so long...because she's stubborn..."

"Because she loves him...and he loves her...", Maggie said. "Let anything happen to Dana...and we'd have to restrain him...I've seen it for myself..."

"All I've seen was her alone and he was no where to be found," Bill said, remembering his visit to Dana's hospital room when she'd been knocked down a flight of stairs during her bout with cancer.

Maggie picked up the remote and handed it to Bill. "Pick something. Anything."

Mulder sat in his apartment on the couch in the dark as Scully's words came back to him over and over. All the bitterness he had in the past few days had disappeared but the guilt was now heavier than ever on his heart. He had wounded her, he could see it in her eyes. Almost everything Scully could take but his treatment of her had hurt her deeper than anything he'd ever done. He kept thinking about his reaction to seeing her protruding stomach and the appearance of John Doggett which had made him think thoughts he had never thought before about his partner. He had thought she'd betrayed him and moved on and found a way to make her dreams of motherhood come true after his death. He had never questioned her love but he thought it was an act of a woman whose partner had died and she'd found a way to have a child anyway.

He had always believed that it would one-day happen, they would somehow conceive but he would be there from the beginning, and they would share in the pregnancy together as a couple. But from his flashbacks that he still had when he was alone, he knew he had spent those three months prior to his death being tortured by the aliens. He had no memory of what had happened after death, where he had gone or what had happened to him. All he knew was that when he awoke, time had sped up for him. His gorgeous thin partner, his soulmate, now had a swollen belly and he knew it wasn't from him, or at least, that's what he had believed. But to his surprise just a few days after coming back into this life, he had just learned that he was going to be a father. But the moment was all but bittersweet because he wasn't looking into her deep blue eyes or reveling in the miracle and mystery of it all, of how a barren woman could have conceived but he was instead alone with a heavy heart because he had hurt the one person he had ever loved...His heart, his other half...his Dana Scully.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Explain It To Me**

**Part 3**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Bill smiled to his baby sister as he stood at the doorway. "Pepperoni only, right?"

"Right...", Scully nodded.

"And mom, what would you like?"

"Nothing too complicated, " Maggie answered.

Scully looked at her brother."Are you sure you want to go pick it up? We could order it..."

Bill looked back at their mother and then back to Dana. "I think I need to split for a little bit...I'll be back soon..."

After the door close, Maggie turned to her daughter and gripped her hand. "I think we need to talk..."

"Mom", Scully whined. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"But you need too...I'm here...why not talk...Bill is gonna give us some time to talk..."

Scully sighed and then nervously bit her lip. "Okay...Fine...", she said, sitting back against the cushions, as she stared at the wall.

"Dana...I talked to Fox..."

Scully turned to face her mother. "What did he say?"

"That he didn't know...that he really didn't know he was the father..."

"But how could he not know? We tried...", she said, her voice trailing off.

"He told us about the IVF...How come you never told me you were trying to have a baby and when did this happen?"

Scully sighed even louder. "Mom...I would've told you if it had worked...but it didn't...and that was over a year and a half ago...before Mulder and I...even became a couple..."

Maggie looked surprised. "It hasn't been that long?"

"No...", Scully said, glancing down at her hands. "We admitted that we loved each other for a very long time...and that we were both scared to mess things up...We'd only been together a few months before I found out I was pregnant..."

Maggie reached out and reclaimed her daughter's hand. "He seemed genuine, Dana...Maybe he really didn't know..."

Scully went to open her mouth but then closed it, lost in thought.

"I'm confused though...", Maggie said. "How did he come back to life?"

Scully's mouth gaped open for a moment and then she sighed. "Long...long story..."

"Well...Its a miracle...just like you being able to have a child...Its a miracle from God."

"Yes it is..."

Mulder had picked up the phone to dial Scully's number so many times before hanging up that he'd lost count. And before he knew it, day had turned to night. Again he picked up the phone but dialed this time but her answering machine clicked on. He waited a while and then dialed the number again several times but there was no answer on either her house phone or cell phone. He paced around his living room until he was dizzy and bounced his basketball until his neighbor threatened to call the police on him. Finally Mulder made a decision and grabbed up his keys and rushed over to her apartment.

He knew at four in the morning, she was sleeping and so he used his key to slip into her apartment. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the outline of Bill Scully asleep on her couch, snoring and turning uncomfortably on the tiny sofa. So Mulder tip-toed his way to her bedroom, passing the closed door of the spare room where he assumed Maggie Scully was sleeping. He cracked open Scully's door and peered in. He could see her sleeping on her side peacefully and so he continued to tip-toe over until he was standing near her. He grabbed her gun and placed it out of reach before proceeding closer to her. He sat down on the edge right in front of her and when she instinctively reached for the gun, he hushed her. "Scully, it's me...Don't be afraid...I would never hurt you...you know that...", he said, as he saw her blue eyes focus on him.

He snapped on the light and after her eyes adjusted he could see the scowl on her face.

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing!", she said, pushing at his arms to push him away but he didn't budge.

"Scully, I'm going to speak and you are not going to say ANYTHING until I'm done, is that understood?"

She stared at him for a few moments and then settled her back against the headboard and pillows.

"Now...", he said, licking his lips. "I don't know where to start except to tell you that I love you...I've always loved you..."

He could see her batting her eyes as if she were trying to get her emotions in check.

"Until today Scully...I had no idea I was the father...You may think that's selfish of me...or a horrible thing to say...but I'm being truthful...I really didn't know. How? You're wondering...My last memory before I was taken, Scully was of you...Of you wrapped in my arms in my bed...Of your eyes staring at me with so much love but of fear too because you were afraid for me...just as I was afraid for you..."

He touched her cheek. "I knew that since they were trying to shut us down...cut our travel expenses and limit our ability to function...that it was time for things to end...That it was time for you to be that doctor you were meant to be...and I knew you'd been looking weak and sickly...and I would've never put two and two together then, Scully...", he said, staring into her eyes. "I just knew I had to make some changes for the both of us...I had to put my foot down...or else you'd never do it...That was what was on my mind...right before Skinner and I reached the woods..."

Scully touched her stomach as the baby kicked and Mulder watched the movement and a small smile crossed his lips. Scully looked away, breaking the connection between them they always held with their eyes.

"I woke up...", he said, turning her chin so she would look at him. "And saw the most gorgeous sight I'd ever seen...You!", he said. "I could feel you...and so I assumed that once again...I got hurt...and you were by my side...Little did I know that I had been dead in the ground...", he said, as she searched his eyes for the truth. "I didn't know time had gone on...without me...and when I saw that guy Doggett kept ducking in to check on you and then I saw you were pregnant...Very pregnant...", he said, touching her stomach lightly, as she jumped at the feel of his touch.

"I thought...I couldn't understand...how it wasn't the next day since you were laying in my bed...Or even the same day that me and Skinner went into the woods...Perhaps a week had gone by but not six months..."

Scully cast her eyes down as he continued to speak. "So I became bitter and I took it out on you...and I'm sorry...I truly am sorry, Scully. But there's one thing I don't ever want to hear you say again..."

Scully locked eyes with Mulder. "I don't ever want you to say that I don't love you," he said, gently holding her chin. "I love you with every cell of my being...and I mean that...And now that I know we have our miracle...", he said, touching her stomach again as the baby kicked. "Nothing in this world or the next will keep me from you...And I know what you're gonna say...You need time and I understand that...", he said, standing up. "I'll give you time...but this is MY baby, Scully, and I plan on loving you and our baby for the rest of my life."

Scully silently shed a few tears.

"I'll go...I'll give you some space..," Mulder said. "But I will be back..."

He leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. "I love you...", he whispered.

He turned and opened her bedroom door. He took one look back at her and walked down the hallway where he could see that Bill Scully was no longer sleeping on the couch. He glanced over to the kitchen and his eyes locked with Bill's as he stood there staring back at Mulder, his hand gripping a coffee pot. Mulder quickly opened the door and left before Bill could react.

Scully rubbed her stomach. " I love you too..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Explain It To Me**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Maggie Scully dressed in a warm robe opened the guest bedroom and headed for the kitchen but was surprised to find Bill making breakfast. "You beat me too it..."

"Yeah well...I was up...and couldn't go back to sleep...", he said, passing her a cup of coffee.

"How come?", she said, sipping on the hot liquid.

"I was making coffee when who comes strolling out from Dana's room but Mulder...", he said, bitterly.

"Fox was here?", Maggie said, surprised.

"Yes...He left about 10 minutes ago", he said, rolling his eyes.

"That's because he came to talk," Scully said, dressed in a silk robe, her protruding stomach more visible as she walked up to the counter. "He came to talk...that's all, Bill..."

"Did you two talk things out?", Maggie asked.

"Sort of...", Scully said, noticing the displeased face of her brother before focusing her attention on their mother. "He told me he wanted the baby..."

"And?", Maggie asked.

"Mom!", Scully said, gladly taking a plate of the eggs, bacon and toast Bill had made and seating herself on the sofa.

"Okay...Fine...You won't tell me...", Maggie said, joining her with her own plate.

"He said, he's gonna give me some space...He knows I need it," she said, taking a bite of her bacon.

Maggie stared at her daughter for a moment. "Don't make it a long break, Dana..."

"Mom!", Scully said, again.

"I think she'd be fine without him," Bill said, seating himself in the arm chair.

"Bill...he is the baby's father...", Maggie said.

"So? Dana's fiercely independent..."

Scully raised an eyebrow as she tried to stay out of the conversation she could tell was brewing.

"Dana can raise this baby perfectly fine without Spooky's weird ways..."

Scully gave her brother the eye but he was immune. Maggie looked shock. "Bill...Would you have wanted Tara to raise Matthew without you?"

Bill sighed. "No...I couldn't do that...I love Tara...and Matthew..."

"And I know Fox loves Dana and this baby...", Maggie continued.

"Where's the proof? So he's says a few 'I love You's'...who's he fooling?", Bill countered. "Where is he gonna be when Dana really needs him? Off chasing UFO'S?"

Scully bit her lip but remained quiet as she ate her breakfast. Maggie saw that Dana's plate was empty and she swapped the plate with her own breakfast as she continued to argue with Bill. "You don't know Fox...He loves her...I've seen it...I know he loves her...We've just been waiting for forever for them to finally admit it..."

"Mom...I am telling you," Bill said, firmly. "He's not gonna stick around and Dana is gonna be stuck with the kid...He'll have some heroic reason but it'll all be crap...and whose gonna get hurt in the end? Dana!"

"Maybe you didn't notice but I'm sitting here...", Scully said, looking her family over.

"Fine...", Bill said, finishing his breakfast.

Maggie stood up and gathered both empty plates from Dana and then walked them over to the sink. She scanned Dana's normally obsessively cleaned kitchen and noticed bacon splatter on the stove along with dirty pots and plates."Bill, you made a mess..."

"You want me to clean it?", Bill smirked.

"NO!", both women answered.

"I'll handle it," Maggie said. "Dana...You just relax..."

"So," Bill said, focusing on his sister. "Since I don't get to come to D.C that often and I probably won't be back before the baby is born...What can we do today as a family...my treat?"

Scully smiled. "We could visit a few art museums...maybe a movie or show or something...I never get to do anything like that."

Bill looked at his baby sister and huffed. "That sorry son-of-a-bitch," he said, under his breath.

Scully stood up. "I think I'll go take a shower and then get dressed."

"Okay...We'll all spend the day together...I've got to fly back home tonight..."

"Alright...", Scully said, walking towards her room and closing the door behind her.

Mulder had watched t.v the entire day trying to get his mind off of Scully. He had resisted calling her but he noticed that she hadn't called him either. He was a nervous wreck. He had even entertained the thought of hanging out with the Gunmen but he wanted to be home just in case she called. His stomach was beginning to rumble and he was contemplating showing up at her place with Chinese or Pizza but the thought of barging in on Scully surrounded by her family...or rather Bill, wasn't too appealing. He picked up the phone and was about to dial it when there was a knock on his door. Mulder smiled to himself as he stood up and yanked the door open but to his surprise it was someone he detested, Agent John Doggett.

"Agent Mol-er" Agent Doggett said, with a thick New York accent. "I was wondering if you heard from Agent Scully...I had a case to go over with her...and I haven't been able to reach her..."

Mulder grabbed his keys and pushed past Doggett, not even bothering to lock his door and he was down the stairs before Doggett could blink. Mulder made it to Scully's apartment in record time and after knocking numerous times, he used his key and opened the door. He found nothing out of of order in her apartment and he relaxed. He also found her cell phone on her nightstand. A knock on Scully's door surprised him again and after glancing through the peep-hole, he opened it to find Agent Doggett again, only this time at Scully's.

"So you have a key?", Doggett said, suspiciously. "Why didn't you just say you were coming over here? We could've rode over here together...", he said, as he unconsciously touched the bruise on his face that Mulder had given him upon their first introduction.

"Agent Scully is fine...She just left her cell phone," Mulder said, curtly. "She's probably still out with her mom and brother..."

Doggett was holding an X-File in his hand as he stared at Mulder. "Don't you think you should be leaving, now that you know she's okay?", Doggett asked.

"I think I'll wait for her and I'll let her know you need to speak to her," Mulder said, snatching the file out of Doggett's hand and slamming the door closed.

"Hey!", Doggett screamed as he pounded against the door.

Mulder quickly locked it and then waited until Doggett had finished cursing him out at the top of his lungs and had given one more verbal threat and kick to Scully's door. After Doggett had left, Mulder looked through the file and noticed it was an old one they had worked on and solved and so he tossed it on to her table and made himself comfortable on her sofa, waiting for Scully's return.

It was dark before Scully came home, her protruding stomach leading the way as she slammed the door behind her. She stood rod-still as she stared at the darkened form sitting on her sofa. "Mulder?"

"Is Bill with you?"

"No...My mom and I just saw him off at the airport...Mom is on her way back home," she said, seating herself down. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we needed to talk more...," he said, as she snapped on the lamp, instantly lighting the comfortable apartment.

Scully looked at Mulder and he looked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine...", she said, and then her eyes got as large as saucers. "I mean...We're doing wonderfully..."

Mulder relaxed. "I know I said I'd give you space...but it's not that easy..."

Scully spoke. "I figured I'd hear from you..."

"You left your cell phone at home," he said, handing it to her.

"Oh...You get a little forgetful with pregnancy," she said, as she flipped the phone open. "Oh...Doggett called...", she said, about to dial his number.

"Ah...yeah...he was worried about you...He wanted to discuss an old X-file we worked on together...with you...", he said, his voice laced with jealousy.

Scully looked at Mulder. "What are you doing here, Mulder?"

"I need to know what you want, Scully..."

Scully glanced down at her hands. "Mulder...you hurt me...I'd be lying if I said, I got over it so quickly...but I haven't..."

"I know it..."

"I guess...", she began. "I guess I want to know you'll be here for me and the baby."

"Scully, I couldn't be happier. I love you and our baby...", he said, staring deeply into her dark blue eyes. "I want to be here for you and our baby. I want to share this with you...You aren't alone in this Scully, not any more. I'm not dead any more..."

Scully fidgeted in her seat. "Mulder, I spent nearly seven months of this pregnancy going it alone...I do want you to help me...but..."

"I'll do whatever it takes," he said, sincerely. "You and this baby mean the world to me..."

Scully watched as Mulder moved over the couch cushions closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she leaned back into his arm.

Mulder touched her stomach. "Have you started Lamaze yet?"

"No," she said, as the baby kicked.

"We need to get signed up for Lamaze. There's so much to still do..."

He saw her face and she looked uncomfortable. "Whats wrong?"

"No one at work knows you're the father..."

"No one?", he said, with a smirk.

"I'm sure there suspicious," she sighed. "But it could jeopardize our jobs if they knew..."

Mulder cocked his head. "Well...we'll keep it a secret for a while..."

"I do love you, Mulder " she said, kicking off her shoes.

"I love you too," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry, Scully, I'll be here..."

**Please Leave Feedback:Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Explain It To Me**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 9  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder sat on the edge of Scully's bed holding his newborn son in his hands, staring into his tiny face as tears streamed down his cheeks. "He's so beautiful," he said, astonished.

Scully bent down and kissed Mulder on the cheek. "Yes he is...We did well..."

"I'm just in awe, Scully," he said, as she laid out the changing pad and diapers on her bedspread. "That we could do this..."

She picked up the baby from his arms and laid him down so she could change him. "I'm so happy, Mulder," she said, staring at their son. "Our dreams finally came true..."

"I know," he said, twisting around so he could touch his son's hand as she changed him. "You know, he looks a lot like you but the poor kid has my nose already..."

"We can't hide his paternity any more, Mulder," she said, as she expertly changed Williams diaper. "Anyone that looks at him will know you're his father..."

Mulder nodded. "I wouldn't want to hide it any longer anyway Scully. Who cares what they think now? I'm not in the Bureau any more...There's nothing they can do about it now, to you or me."

She picked up the baby and deposited him back into his father's arms where he squirmed only slightly before falling back to sleep.

"Mom called, she said Bill is coming to see the baby and maybe even Charles this time..."

Mulder stood up and headed towards her living room. Scully grabbed the gifts The Gunmen had left and then followed him into the living room where he sat down with William. She sat beside them and kissed the top of Williams tiny head and then kissed Mulder on the lips. "I feel so complete...for the first time," she sighed.

Mulder smiled back. He was amazed at how happy Scully was. He wanted to see her happy like this forever. "What did the Three Stooges bring William?"

Scully tore herself away from watching her son for a second and then opened each gift. "Rattles, Baby Wipes, and a baby blanket..."

Mulder nodded. "Not too bad..."

There was a knock on the door and Mulder passed William over to Scully. He rose and checked the peephole. He swung open the door, smiling proudly. Walter Skinner nearly smiled back but the smile was brief. "Congratulations are in order," he said, shaking Mulder's hand.

"Thanks," Mulder smiled widely.

"Oh, I...ah...", Skinner said, reaching into his suit jacket. "I brought you something...", he said, handing Mulder a blue **_'It's A Boy_**' cigar.

Mulder smiled and moved out the way so Skinner could enter. Scully was smiling as he walked over and kissed the top of her head and glanced down for the first time at their baby. "He looks strong and healthy..."

"He is...", she said, as Skinner made himself comfortable in the arm chair.

Mulder returned to his seat. The smile on his face was matched by Scully's as they both continued to stare at their child. Skinner's heart was heavy because he knew that what he had come to say would tear them apart. "Mulder...You're gonna have to go into hiding..."

"What?", Scully said, as she stared at Skinner.

"If you stay, you're gonna put Scully's and your son's life in danger...and they will kill you", he said, matter-of-factually.

"What the hell are you saying, Walter?", Mulder said, sitting up.

"Its the reason they didn't take him when you gave birth to him," he said, looking at Scully. "If Mulder stays and you raise your son...they will kill you, Mulder...But If you leave...they will leave him and Scully alone..."

Scully shook her head feverishly. "No! No! Mulder...", she said, turning to face him.

Mulder stood up. "I can't leave...I have a family now!"

Scully closed her eyes as tears began to fall down her cheeks. William suddenly began to cry and she stood up, her eyes locking with Mulder's as she walked back into her bedroom to feed him. Mulder watched her until the door closed. "I can't leave," he said, angrily. "We have a newborn son...I can't leave Scully to care for him alone!"

Skinner stood up as well. "Its what Krychek had said before he died...It was the reason he tried to have me kill you in the hospital...There's a prophecy...and its something about him being special...and they think he's the one...the one that will lead them...but not if you poison his thoughts...You will turn him against them and that's what they're afraid of..."

"What the hell are you talking about?", Mulder screamed.

"Look Mulder, they came to me...They cornered me..."

"Who did?"

"Some of those things...the Super Soldiers...They had me cornered in my office. I thought they were gonna kill me. But they told me to tell you that if you stayed...They will kill you... and Scully..."

Scully returned with the baby in her arms and she walked up to Mulder and leaned her head against his chest. He encircled his arms around his family. "This is all I have...", he said, to Skinner. "I don't want to lose them..."

"Then you need to go...As soon as possible..."

Mulder could hear Scully's cries grow louder against his chest. He tightened his grip around her shoulders. "Scully..."

"Mulder, no!", she said, shaking her head. "Whatever it is...I don't care...Mulder, we just had him...He needs his father!", she said, staring up into his eyes.

"I know he does..."

"It won't be forever," Skinner added. "Just until we find out whose threatening Mulder's life..."

"I don't understand", she said, turning to look at Skinner. "What's happening?"

"If he stays...They will kill Mulder...", he said, only partially telling Scully the story.

"Why?"

"It has to do with your son...What they think he is..."

"Our baby is fine," she said, glancing down at William and then back to Mulder.

"Of course he is," Mulder added.

"Mulder, this isn't a bluff," Skinner said, sternly. "You need to go immediately."

"Mulder," Scully said, shaking her head. "You promised you'd be here for us...", she said, walking back to her room and slamming the door.

Mulder slumped back down on to the couch and then covered his face with his hands. "I can 't abandon my family..."

"You're not...you're protecting them...and you're self..."

"That's not how Scully will see it...or my son..."

"It's not forever, but you need to go...We need to make plans...We need to get you into hiding..."

"I need to talk it over with Scully," Mulder said, heading towards the bedroom.

"I'll be right here...", Skinner sighed.

Mulder opened the door and saw Scully holding their son, her face red from crying. "How can I do this alone, Mulder?"

"You're talking like I'm just up and leaving you, Scully...and you know that's not the case...I don't want to go!"

"But you're going too...", she said, wiping her face.

"They'll kill me and maybe you too...", he said, kneeling down in front of her. "What do you want me to do, Scully?"

"I want Skinner to leave! I want this whole visit of his to disappear. I want this to not be happening...", she said, as her breath became unsteady.

Mulder picked up his son from her arms and held him. "This is what I've wanted for us for so long, Scully. I don't want to leave...but if I stay, he won't have a father...and you'll be burying me, this time permanently..."

She closed her eyes and then opened them. She stared into the eyes of Mulder and she could see he was torn to shreds inside. "We haven't been apart...," she said, her voice trailing off.

"This year has been hard, Scully. Do you think I would want to spend a second away from you? Or our son?", he said, looking down into Williams face. "But I'm no good to you dead...I need to protect you and if that means I need to stay away for a little while...then that's what I need to do!"

"Your mind is made up?

"Yes, " he said, handing her William.

"I don't like it but yes...", he said, sadly.

Mulder bent down and kissed Scully on the lips. "I'm gonna go with Skinner and have the Gunmen help me...I need to pack up my things...Donate my furniture...and arrange for me to stay somewhere..."

Mulder walked over to the bedroom door and stood there a moment. "I'll be back," he said, not turning around.

Scully could hear the front door open and close and she did her best not to erupt into tears which would make William cry. She stood up and opened the former guest room that was now Williams nursery. "Look," she said, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're new room...", she said, laying her baby down for the first time in his crib.

She stared at William as he closed his eyes to sleep and the tears began to come even more. She closed the door behind her and did her best to keep from falling to the floor as her legs weakened. The phone rang and she raced over to answer it. "Scully..."

"Hey sis...", Bill said on the other end.

"Bill...", she said, barely audibly.

"I just landed...I'm gonna come visit tomorrow..."

"Okay," she said, in a whisper.

"Everything alright? How's the baby?"

"He's great...", she said, steadying her voice. "I'll see you and mom tomorrow..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Explain It To Me**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 9  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

It was late when Mulder returned to Scully's apartment. She could hear voices of men she recognized from her bedroom door who were carrying things into her apartment. She stood up with her robe wrapped around her waist and crept over to the hallway, watching as the Gun men and Skinner helped carry a few boxes with folders she knew as part of the X-Files, and some of Mulder's luggage along with his fish tank, which shifted and spilled slightly as Langley sat it down on her kitchen table. Each man hugged Mulder and his eyes caught sight of hers as she stood out of range in the hall.

"I'll tell Scully the plan," Mulder said, his eyes locked on to hers.

"Take care of yourself," Froehike said.

"This isn't goodbye for good," Mulder said, trying to lightened the mood. "I still need to set up you studs with a few desperate senior citizens..."

"Hardy-har-har," Langley said.

"We'll miss you.," Byers stated.

"You just look out for my family," he said, with all seriousness, glancing back to where Scully still stood.

"We will...We promise," Byer's said, as they waved one last time and then closed the door behind them.

Skinner spotted Scully and then turned to Mulder. "This isn't going to be easy for either of you..."

Scully walked out from her hiding place over to Mulder. He took her hand in his as they stared deep into each others soul. "Scully is strong...", Mulder began. "Stronger than I am..."

Her eyes darted down and Mulder wrapped her into his arms.

"You're doing the right thing.", Skinner stated.

"Am I?", Mulder questioned. "I'm sorry, Walter, but I can't agree with you there..."

Skinner nodded. William began to fuss and Scully removed herself from Mulder's arms and then walked back into the baby's room, tending to his needs. Mulder stood there, his hands on his hips, questioning himself internally. "I can't do it," Mulder said, shaking his head. "It doesn't feel right."

"Look, Mulder...they aren't playing around. They will kill you and maybe even the both of you."

Mulder sighed and blew out the air in his lungs. "I'll take the train in the morning. I'll be on it but I need you to watch out for her and William."

Skinner nodded. He shook Mulder's hand. "Take care."

When the door closed, Mulder walked back into the nursery where Scully was changing their son's diaper. "Let me do that," Mulder said.

Scully moved out the way and watched as he changed it for the first time, fumbling at first trying to avoid getting sprayed with urine as William gurgled and fussed. After he had changed him, he lifted him and his diaper began to slide down. Scully said nothing as Mulder refastened the diaper and then held his son in his hand. "I won't even recognize him the next time I see him."

Scully turned quickly and walked back into her bedroom with Mulder holding William hot on her heels. Mulder placed his son into the bedside bassinet and then sat alongside her on the bed.

"Scul..."

"I know before you say it," she interrupted. "You don't want to go but you have too. I already know."

Mulder stared down at her and then lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye. "No you don't know," he began. "I've never really had a family...and then to have one of my own...with you, the woman I've been in love with for so long...to have it end in just one day! No you don't know...", he said, as his face tightened. "Its very typical of my life, Scully...that I finally get what I want and then have it taken away from me."

"Its not taken away, Mulder...," she said, reaching out to touch his face. "I still love you, I'll always love you...and our son will too. Its not forever...Its only temporary and then you'll be back to changing diapers and being with me."

Mulder gulped down his tears. "Except for this year, Scully. We have never been apart for so long..."

"I know it," she said, touching his five o'clock shadow and letting her hands glide over his skin. "This pregnancy was hard...not having you...being afraid of what William might be," she said, glancing over to the bassinet. "To have you back in my life and to have a healthy child and to have it yanked from us. I feel ripped off. I'm angry!," she said, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"I promise you Scully that it won't be too long. I can't live without you, you know that and we have him," he said, glancing down at their son who was sleeping peacefully. "I need to be there for him...and that's the sacrifice we both have to make right now...for me to go so I can be with him for good."

Scully nodded. Mulder stood up and moved the blanket off the bed. He removed her robe and then helped her into bed. She was still sore from giving birth naturally and so he enclosed her in the blanket, placing William close to her side within reach. Mulder then stripped out of his clothes, leaving his boxers on and then spooned loosely behind her. He encircled her with his arm as they stared into the darkness, listening to every whimper William would make, ready to tend to his needs at every cry, as they hoped the night would never end.

When morning had come, they both had only had just a few hours rest. Mulder went over the plan with Scully before getting up to shower as she rocked William in her arms. The moment they were both dreading finally came as Skinner helped with Mulder's luggage. Skinner then left the small family alone as he went down to wait in the car. Mulder kissed his son on the forehead before taking him from Scully's small arms. "I love you...don't you ever for a second think I don't...", he said, kissing William again before placing him in a table top bassinet.

He then took Scully in his arms and kissed her as tenderly as he could, trying to show her how much he loved her. When they broke the kiss, they both stared into each others eyes for an eternity. "How can I do this?", Mulder said, as tears skimmed down his cheeks.

Scully was lost for words as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him. "I think this is the hardest thing we'll ever have to do, Mulder.", she said, as he held her tightly.

"I think so because my heart is ripping out of my chest right now," he said, looking down into her reddened face. "This can't be right."

"Don't go...", she said in a whisper.

Mulder lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. "I'll email you, check it often and let me know how he's doing. If there's any trouble, any at all, send the signal Scully and I'll be back."

She nodded as they held each other tighter until there was a tap on the opened door. Mulder let go as Skinner motioned for him to go. Mulder turned and looked at Scully one last time before walking off down the hall. Scully stood there a moment and then closed it behind her. She glanced over to William who began to cry and she picked him up, rubbing her cheek against his. "Its okay, William. It's okay," she said, soothingly. "Daddy will be back soon. I know it."

A few hours went by and Scully had dressed and tried focusing solely upon William and his needs but she was torn. She felt lost and abandoned though she rebuked the feelings that cropped up into her mind. She did her best to stay busy as morning turned into the afternoon and then she received the knock she knew was coming. She answered the door and met her mom and brother's excitement with a sullen face.

"What's wrong?", Maggie said, panicked.

"Nothing. The baby's sleeping," Scully said, waving towards the bassinet that sat on top of her coffee table.

"No sleep, hunh?", Bill joked, as he kissed his sister on the cheek and handed her the three bags of gifts in brightly colored bags.

They both moved past her to gaze upon the baby for the first time. Maggie immediately picked him up and cradled him. "Oh my god, Dana. He's stunning.", she said, proudly.

Bill hugged his sister's shoulders. "You did good, sis."

"Thanks, Bill," she said, with a half smile.

"Sit, sit," Maggie said, looking at her daughter. "You just gave birth."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, mom", Scully said, trying to bite back her swirling emotions.

"Where's Mulder?", Bill asked.

Scully sat there staring off into the distance. "Mulder is gone for awhile."

"What?", Maggie said, seating herself next to Dana with William securely in her arms.

"Someone's threatened his life and our's," she said, glancing over to the baby with her mother.

"I knew it," Bill fumed. "I knew it."

"Bill," Scully said, her throat hoarse from crying. "It's not what you think."

"I told you, Dana...I told you this would happen."

"Bill!", Maggie said, firmly. "That's not what she needs to hear, right now!"

"And its not true!", Scully stated. "He will be in contact with me, but he had no choice."

Bill shook his head. "He had a choice."

"Bill," Scully said, angrily. "Look, He didn't want to leave! He absolutely did not want to go but he had no choice."

"And you believe that?", Bill said. "I know you love him Dana, but that's bull shit."

"It is not," she said, as her eyes began to tear up. "He loves us and we love him and unless we find out who wants him dead, he can't be with his family."

Maggie placed the baby back into the bassinet and turned to hold her daughter by the shoulders. "Who wants to hurt him?"

"I don't know," she said, wiping her tears. "But Skinner told us yesterday that they cornered him and told him that if Mulder stayed, he would die."

"It's his way of getting out of his responsibilities," Bill huffed.

"Bill," Scully said, trying to keep her voice low to not disturb the baby. "You know **_NOTHING_** about our work or who are enemies are."

Bill looked down to his sister. "I'm just trying to protect you, Dana. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't feel this way?"

"I don't know, " she sighed. "It hurts that he had to leave.", she said, looking at Bill. "But we're sacrificing for now until we find out who wants Mulder dead and we can't do that if he's in danger."

Bill plopped down in the armchair. He looked at his sister and saw the distress she was in and he became inflamed. He balled his fist and slammed it against the arm of the chair, saying nothing.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Explain It To Me**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

****Excerpts from Nothing Important Happening Today Part 1, reinterpreted****

Maggie touched her daughter's shoulder. "Go lay down. Bill and I will watch him while you sleep."

"I'm not tired," Scully lied.

"Go! It'll give me time to bond with my grandson," Maggie said, smiling.

"Which reminds me, did you settle on a name?", Bill asked.

"William..."

"Oh, after Ahab, hunh?", Bill smiled.

Scully glanced at her mom and then back to Bill. "Yes, but Mulder's dad is named William too."

Bill's smile faded quickly. He could see the baby squirming and he reached down and picked up his nephew. "He looks so much like you, except for the nose."

Scully rolled her eyes.

"I see the ole Scully genes are still strong."

Sculy stood up. "I think I'll take that nap now," she said, moving past them towards the hallway. "There's bottles of fresh breast milk in the fridge if you need it..."

"Rest while you can," Maggie said.

"Me and the little guy will be fine," Bill said, smiling at William in his arms.

Scully smiled shyly and then retreated to her bedroom. She curled up under her covers and closed her eyes as sleep overtook her. She woke with a start, she could hear the faint sound of a baby crying and so she immediately got to her feet and walked out to find her mother cooking and Bill trying his best to quiet the discontented William. She immediately picked up her son from the bassinet and he quieted down.

"I guess Uncle Billy isn't good enough," he said, with a smile.

"Well, I did rest...Thank You," Scully smiled slightly.

Maggie came over to her side. "I cooked your dinner, you should have leftovers enough for a few days."

"Thanks mom," Scully said, leaning into her mother who held her tightly.

"I'll be back in a few days to help but if you need anything, anything at all, let me know."

"I will," Scully sighed. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry I wasn't much company."

"You're a new mother with a newborn. Believe me, we understand."

"Yeah sis," Bill said, "Just take care of yourself and the baby..."

"I will," she said, holding Williams against her chest as he tried to suckle.

"Don't forget to open the presents we brought you," Bill smiled. "One is from Charles...Charles wanted to be here but you know Charles."

Scully smiled. "Take care...", she said, as Bill hugged her tightly.

He bent down and kissed the top of the baby's head. "Goodbye for now baby William."

The door closed behind her and Scully was alone again. After she'd eaten her dinner and changed William and nursed him back to sleep, he awaken again and she picked him up. There was a knock on the door and her heart raced for a second but she was soon disappointed. She opened her front door to John Doggett who looked upset and worried.

"What? What's the matter? ", Scully asked.

"What's the matter? I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah, the phone's off the hook because of the baby."

"I got panicked that you're not going to be here, that you left, too. "

Scully unsure of what to do, glanced down at William and then back to Doggett."Come in."

Doggett moved past her into her apartment and she closed the door. She turned to face Doggett.

"I've been looking for Mulder. I went to his apartment."

"I know."

"Where'd he go?"

Scully could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dana... where'd he go?"

Scully cast her eyes down for a moment and then looked back up at John. "He's gone."

She could see the stunned look on Doggett's face. "He's just ... gone," she said, making her way into the nursery to put William down for a nap.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Mulder leaving you here all alone, just walking out on you, not telling you where and why."

"It makes sense in its own way. That's all I can tell you," she said,

"Then tell me why you can't trust me. Everything I did to try and protect you when you thought your baby was in danger. What changed? Why is it suddenly I'm now the enemy?"

Scully returned from the bedroom and sighed. "Let it go, John. Drop it. Please."

"These people tried to kill me. They tried to kill AD Skinner. They wanted to kill Mulder, too. They're still out there, Dana."

The door swung open and both Doggett and Scully stood there in shock.

"Wait a minute," Doggett said, staring at the door. "I thought..."

"I couldn't do it," Mulder said, as he focused on Scully. "I came home..."

Scully raced into his arms and Mulder pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. She snaked her arm around his head bringing him closer as they continued to kiss tenderly. Doggett looked away, waiting for them to finish. When they separated, Scully lay her head against his chest. "What made you come back, Mulder?," she said, struggling to speak. " Aren't you worried about what they'll do?"

Mulder squeezed her tightly. "I didn't have long to get ready to be a father, Scully, but now that I am, there is nothing in this world that will keep me from being with you and our son."

Scully could tell that John was uncomfortable as he made his way over to the front door. He reached out and shook Mulder's hand. "Glad you're back."

"I am too," Mulder said, looking deep into Scully's eyes. "I don't care what they do to me, as long as my last days are here protecting my family."

Doggett nodded. "Well, I'll let you two go."

After the door closed, Mulder again kissed Scully softly on the lips. "Now, where's my son?"

"Sleeping," she said, with a smile.

Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her gently with him as he rushed to reach his sons side. "That was the longest few hours of my life, Scully. There's no way I could ever do that again."

Mulder reached down and picked up his son. "You were a surprise to me but I love you so much...and your mom," as tears of joy streamed down both Mulder and Scully's faces. "Every face I saw was yours," he said to Scully. "I kept hearing him cry. I would've lost my mind if I kept going on that train. I just couldn't do it, Scully. I've never left you before and I won't start now."

Scully smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For coming back to us," she said, looking at their son in Mulder's arms.

"Always Scully...," he said, sincerely. "Not even death has ever separated us. There is no other place I could be but with my family. I love you..."

"I love you too."

Mulder bent down and pressed his lips against hers. "I'm happy to be home."

**THE END**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
